Elrond's Undies
by Ahyen
Summary: A party in Rivendell. Elves and four crazy humans. This is still in the making but I kinda want some help with the guest list.


Elrond's Undies  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Lord of the Rings… not even Elrond's undies because they're his and he's not mine.  
  
In Middle-Earth, deep in the heart of Rivendell, four best friends walked along breathing in the fresh air that drifted down from the peaks of the Misty Mountains. As they walked they all thought about how great the feast had been the night before. The feast had been held in the House of Elrond, who was the Master of Rivendell. There were many Elves at the feast and a few humans. Among them were Amilmarith, Carkawen, Alwlyan and Jackie whom the elves considered four very fascinating yet odd humans.  
  
"It was so much fun being around all our friends and talking to them and telling stories!" said Amilmarith with much waving of her hands.  
  
"I so liked the food!" exclaimed Carkawen.  
  
"Everything you could possibly want!" said Jackie.  
  
"It's unfortunate feasts aren't everyday," added Alwlyan. This statement of Alwlyan's got the three of them thinking of what they could do for some fun. They thought that mischief was out of the question as they had already gotten into much trouble. This was clearly flowing through their minds as they all looked at each other knowingly.  
  
Amilmarith had recalled a particularly humorous prank. "It was fun when we took all the furniture in the hall and attached it to the ceiling!"  
  
"Yeah that was SO great!!! We could never have done it with out Glorfindel though. He was able to lift some of the things that we couldn't." said Carkawen.  
  
"And he was so good about helping us and keeping the secret. Oh his face was so funny when he watched everyone walk in!" giggled Amilmarith. "Seeing all their faces and knowing that no one would ever think that he had anything to do with it at all!" Glorfindel was a great Elf lord, a prince that had come from over the Sea to Middle-Earth.  
  
Alwlyan laughed as she, much later than the other three, remembered the look on the Elf's face. "Now I remember! That was hilarious!" Carkawen, Jackie and Amilmarith giggled at her slowness. "What?" Alwlyan asked accusingly.  
  
Amilmarith containing her giggles said "Oh nothing. So anyways, and how Glorfindel was absolutely wonderful about saying that the four of us were with him the whole time! So they all assumed that it wasn't us!" All four of them grinned.  
  
"And when we put whoopee cushions on everybody else's chairs!!!" exclaimed Alwlyan. The four of them burst out laughing. Some Elves walking past them looked at them and began walking faster.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! And when we hid Elrond's chair that he sits at for meals! No one knew where it was and they were all walking around with puzzled expressions trying to think of where it could have gone! And then when they found it in the tree outside!!!" Carkawen said laughing so hard she fell to the ground. Amilmarith, Jackie and Alwlyan quickly joined her for they were laughing just as hard.  
  
"And that time when we borrowed Gandalf's staff and made the statues sing Christmas music!" shouted Jackie. By this time they were all rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
Amilmarith gasping for air, cried "Oh it's all so FUNNY!"  
  
As they sat on the ground they discussed some more of their many pranks and how they were named in Rivendell forever tricksters.  
  
"So now on to the big question. What should we do for some fun? It can't be any more pranks, really," said Amilmarith.  
  
"Aw and I was just going to suggest a prank," Jackie pouted.  
  
Amilmarith said, "Sorry Jackie but we can't risk anything like that for a while. The last one didn't go over so good. Remember the accident at the ford? Next time we should translate the Elvish before we speak it."  
  
"Very true," agreed Carkawen.  
  
Alwlyan then asked, "Well then, what should we do?"  
  
A whisper answered the question. "We could have a party."  
  
"Oh my gosh Amilmarith! That's a great idea!" Carkawen nearly shouted. "We could invite everyone!"  
  
Alwlyan, Jackie and Amilmarith cheered. "So now we have to ask Elrond if we can do it. We need permission because remember, we said no more pranks. Well, at least for a while. And besides we'd probably want him there wouldn't we?" said Amilmarith.  
  
"Of course we'd want Elrond there but I don't think we should ask him. He'd probably be suspicious," said Carkawen. "Maybe we could run this idea by Glorfindel. He could do the asking!"  
  
Amilmarith giggled. "Yeah we'll do that. Glorfindel would like a party. And there hasn't been one in Rivendell for a long time."  
  
So the three girls wandered off in search of Glorfindel the Elf. They were walking along the banks of the river Bruinen. There they saw the Elf riding his horse. They called to him and he trotted over.  
  
"Hey Glorfindel!" Amilmarith said to him.  
  
"Vedui' Amilmarith!" he smiled at her hoping she understood.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Alwlyan.  
  
Amilmarith, who was petting Glorfindel's horse Asfaloth, answered, "It means greetings."  
  
"Very good Amilmarith. Now Vedui' to you three," he said to Jackie, Alwlyan and Carkawen.  
  
Carkawen thought that this would be a good time to mention their idea. Although they were all wondering how they would ask the Elf lord.  
  
"So what brings the three of you over here?" he asked.  
  
Amilmarith answered, "We were actually looking for you. We want to have a party but we're kind of nervous about asking Elrond. We were wondering if you could think of something that could help us out."  
  
"A party?" Glorfindel repeated with a smile. "Sounds like fun. I could ask him if you like. Then you would not have to worry about what his answer would be." They all thanked him at the same time. "I am going to see Elrond now and I will mention it while I am there. Amilmarith, could you take Asfaloth for me?" He dismounted, handed the reins to Amilmarith and walked off in the direction of Elrond's house.  
  
As the three of them left the stable after putting away Asfaloth, Carkawen said, "Well, that went very well. Far better than I thought it would."  
  
"Indeed it did," said Amilmarith. "I thought that we would have to ask him to do that. But after all he knows that Elrond would think twice about letting us have a party!"  
  
"So now that we might have a party, shouldn't we decide who we want to invite?" Alwlyan had reminded the other three of this and they went and sat down under a tree to figure out who they would want to invite. 


End file.
